


I know you need it, do you feel it?

by starscollision



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 3, Rimming, estabilished relationship - Freeform, mentions of past thomas hamilton/james mcgraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscollision/pseuds/starscollision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint never makes a sound during sex, not even when they're completely alone. Silver makes it his mission to try and make his captain scream at least once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you need it, do you feel it?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> So, this is my first attempt at silverflint _ever_ and my first attempt at pwp on these shores (and in the last five years, for what matters). It's far from being ~~decent~~ great but I had the absolutely crazy idea to claim an anonymous prompt of the [pirate_prompts_2016](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection (which I found out was actually prompted by a friend of mine- ah, great minds) and I had to fill it somehow, since it has been ages since I claimed it and I'm way overdue.  
>  To be honest I had no set idea in mind and I didn't even think I would have never _ever_ written a rimming scene at all. My first draft went only as far as hair pulling- but then _[someone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/millenniumfalcon)_ pointed out that it needed to be way more hardcore. So. Blame her, as usual, even though the debates about it have been pretty hilarious.

 

 

It wasn't something Silver had noticed at all at first - but after he did, it started to eat him from the inside.

To be fair it wasn't Flint's fault at all, and he was pretty sure he did not act that way on purpose: had he been a girl Silver might have worried that it could have been a sign of dissatisfaction, but being Flint a man - and not one to hold back a complaint - he knew it was hardly something he should have worried about. He didn't need reassurance that he liked what they did when they rushed below deck or in Flint's cabin away from the crew's eyes and ears to fuck in some narrow space like two animals in heat, holding on to ropes and scraping their hands against the thick wood of the ship - sometimes Silver couldn't help but wonder if anyone would have even cared about it, but he didn't particularly care to find it out. After all, secrecy was hardly an inconvenience - they just needed to be careful and not walk out of the captain's cabin together with ruffled hair and satisfied faces.

And keep quiet, obviously - which was one of the reasons why at first he hadn't noticed how Flint never made a sound while fucking. 

Or better he did, the grunts and sighs and all, but it was hardly ever anything more than that. No talking, no calling John's name, no moans. Nothing, especially compared to Silver's screams and moans that required Flint to either shove something in his mouth to keep him quiet or cover his mouth with a hand to muffle the sounds (something that Silver loved, and was sure Flint did too according to how eager he was to do it).

Now, usually Silver wouldn't have minded that much: he had been with girls who sounded like they were being quartered rather than pleasured and it freaked him out, but Flint- well, it was a completely different thing. Even during a most ordinary conversation Flint's voice sounded like liquid pleasure to him, sending shivers down his bones when Flint whispered in his ears or simply kept his voice low, and he couldn't help but fantasise about how delicious his voice would have sounded broken by pleasure or mixed with sighs and moans as he fucked Silver, or the other way round. He wanted to hear his name being screamed by him in the heat of passion, he wanted to need to kiss his lips and bite on them to keep Flint quiet and fail.

But Flint never made a sound. Silver didn't know whether it just didn't come natural to him, or if it was something he restrained himself from doing for some contort reason, and above all he did not care. Silver wanted it, so Silver was going to have it - it was only a matter of finding out how.

Perhaps it was only a matter of technique: even though it was true that they had never even considered indulging in foreplays or teasing each other for too long it didn't mean that it wouldn't have been welcome, even though he was hardly imaginative in bed and Flint wasn't one to indulge in tenderness while fucking or afterwards: they had actually never even spent a night together properly - they never had the occasion to do so, being constantly surrounded by people as they were. On the Walrus it would have been impossible, and after they had settled in the Maroon camp there had been such a whirlwind of events they had hardly had any time to eat or sleep, let alone spare time: a month passed before the occasion finally arose and they were left relatively alone in one of the barracks of the Maroon camp after a long, exhausting day of quarrels between their men and Teach's crew that had eventually turned into a quiet night, something so rare that despite the fatigue Silver decided that it wasn't going to let that stop him from seizing such a rare opportunity, not even after he saw Flint already lying in his cot with his eyelids threatening to fall under the weight of his tiredness. 

He had wished Flint would have been more in the mood, but one cannot have it all he thought as he sat on the cot next to him, making him open one eye.

"What is it?"

"It's been a while." he said only, sure that he would have understood - and he did, of course, although not in the way he would have wished him to. He just stretched one leg and closed his eyes, with one arm above his head. "Has it?" he asked as if he didn't care.

Silver ignored the provocation and forced himself to keep the grin on his lips as he kissed Flint's neck with his mouth open and felt the man take in a sharp breath, even though he tried not to let it show openly. He liked to pretend that he didn't care for Silver's kisses at attention, at least at first, almost as much as Silver liked to make his act crumble a little sooner every time, like it was a game between them.

"I believe we have to be awake in a few hours." Flint voice was barely a whisper as Silver tortured his skin, his tongue teasing a sensitive spot right under Flint's chin that Silver had got to know so well and sliding one hand under the captain's shirt, smirking amused and running his teeth against his jaw until Flint was forced to tilt his head up and expose his throat.

"Three hours at best." he agreed: "We might as well not sleep at all, don't you think?"

Flint laughed with his eyes closed.

"You are truly remarkable sometimes." he said, and Silver smiled proudly running a hand on his shoulder and shifting his weight on his good leg to lie on Flint's body and kiss his shoulders and collarbones down to his chest, pulling up his shirt hurriedly and eventually feeling his wide hand pressed against his back as the captain tilted his head to make their lips meet in a slow, deep kiss that made Silver instinctively run a hand between his legs before remembering his plan and moving it on the captain's shoulder as Flint raised an eyebrow. 

"We're alone, we don't need to hurry. No one is going to look for us or hear us." he reminded him as he prompted him to raise his arms so he could take his shirt off completely, revealing Flint's freckled chest.

He took a moment to stare at him, running one hand on it and then tentatively running his thumb on Flint's nipple, twisting it sharply and making him hiss. Perhaps pain was the thing that would have made him loosen his tongue, he thought running a hand through Flint' short hair and forcing him to bare the side of his throat for him to bite, enough to have Flint dig his fingers in his arm.

Still, no sound came from his mouth, not even when he tasted metal. He scratched his chest with his nails, and sucked on his neck on the same spot.

"You can talk if you want to. No one is going to hear us."

"I know." Flint answered calmly, and Silver had to bite him again to stop himself from sighing out loud. If biting and rough handling wasn't something he enjoyed then it was better to abandon that idea for something else entirely - he had no intention to turn this into a bloody mess, no matter if Flint would have liked it he thought as he kissed him again on the lips and neck, down to Flint's chest and abdomen teasing his skin with the tip of his tongue as another idea started to form in his mind. 

"I want to fuck you." he spilled against Flint's reddening skin, sucking a spot right above the edge of his breeches and raising his eyes to look at him when he felt him tense at the proposition in a way Silver had not anticipated.

"What?" he asked trying to sound innocently unaware of his uncertainness: "Don't you want to?"

Flint remained silent for a moment. "Do you?"

"Well- of course I do." he said rather obviously: "Why, if you think I cannot do it because of my leg..."

"No, it's not that-" Flint propped himself up with his elbows to look at him, revealing an uncertain look on his face that made Silver wonder whether he had ever done anything like that - it wasn't the first time that question crossed his mind, but he had never been able to bring himself to say it out loud. _Have you ever done it with_ him _?_

He forced himself to shake that away from his head. If he kept thinking about Thomas Hamilton it would have driven him mad.

Luckily, after a long moment Flint eventually turned around and showed him his back, and Silver felt a shiver of excitement run through him as he dragged himself up until his whole body was pressed against Flint's warm back and kissed the back of his neck with a low hum, pressing his hips against Flint's with one hand sliding under Flint's body to unbutton his breeches, teasing the fabric of his underwear until he heard him sigh heavily and felt his hips move upwards to find both more friction against Silver's body and let him pull his trousers down slightly.

But still, as silent as a grave. Silver tried to hide his frustration in a particularly heated kiss on his shoulder blade, humming as loud as he could manage without feeling too ridiculous and placing a trail of sloppy kisses following the curve of his back. He felt Flint shiver and arch under his mouth as he pulled his breeches down roughly, his lips still pressed against his skin and both hands on his hips.

He took a moment to stare at Flint's perfect body above him, with his chin resting on the swell of his ass and mesmerized by how perfect he looked, every single inch of his body - Flint had to jerk his hips up to call him back to reality.

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." Silver smiled, and distractedly placed another kiss on his pale skin - lower than what he had planned to, on Flint's perfect ass- but that made him jerk his hips up again, and Silver couldn't help but smile as he looked up amused.

"Do you like this?" He asked playful, and even though Flint only hummed in a way that probably wanted to conceive the real answer he did it again, and again, taking advantage of Flint's freshly clean skin and feeling brave enough to use the tip of his tongue to tease it. It should have been playful - it was, at least until Silver dared to flick his tongue between his cheeks and it made Flint almost jump on the mattress with a low, unmistakable moan that made Silver raise his head immediately.

Oh.

_Oh_.

He put one hand on the curve of his back, looking up at Flint who was stubbornly keeping his face pressed against his pillow as if he wanted to pretend it had not happened at all- like Silver could have not noticed it, or could have not exploited it he thought smiling and placing another kiss right above his thigh, dangerously close to Flint's most private spot, which drew another low, perfect moan from Flint's lips.

"No-" he said, voice muffled as if his mouth was pressed against the mattress: "Silver- no."

Silver _yes_.

"Why, don't you like it?" he asked innocently pressing his lips against Flint's skin again on the same spot that had made him startle the first time and twirling his tongue carefully, one hand resting on Flint's thigh as the man let out a groan and sighed, but did not answer his question. He asked again out loud, and Flint turned his head enough to look at Silver, his eyebrows furrowed and lips tightly pressed together in a sort of grimace.

"It's alright." Silver assured him, hands holding him firmly. It wasn't something he had ever planned to do, not even with Flint - and he couldn't help but wonder again whether Flint had ever tried this before when he was not Flint yet. Perhaps he had, on pretty sheets in a luxurious bedroom - but when he asked Flint shook his head.

"Do you want to try?" he offered softly, mouth pressed against his inner thigh.

It felt like the longest time before Flint eventually answered "yes", hiding his face in the crook of his elbow as if he did not want to meet Silver's gaze after the revelation, or perhaps he did not want to see Silver smirk triumphantly at him unable to hold himself back as he pressed his flat hand against Flint's back once again to make him relax before spreading his cheeks wide, exposing him completely and making him tense under his touch.

He raised his hips until he was on his knees, giving Silver room to run his thumb on his entrance and leave him positively breathless when Flint gasped and fucking jerked under his touch making him almost moan along. There was something about Flint being so exposed and trustful that shook Silver more than what he could possibly say: of course he knew that Flint trusted him, on a certain extent, but seeing him do so in such a way - so openly, so clearly and physically, that he would have never dared to imagine.

"I'll stop if you want me to." he assured placing a kiss on Flint's inner right, breath hot against the man's skin as he run his tongue from the curve of his spine to his hole, using only the tip to tease it at first, making Flint breathe out a shaky " _Oh God_ " that made him spread his cheeks wider without even realising it, smiling to himself as he twirled his tongue and wrapped a hand around Flint's thigh to keep him still while he groaned loudly and punched the mattress when Silver pressed his tongue flat against it, forcing a moan out of Flint's throat. The position was rather awkward and it felt weird doing something that at least in theory should have disgusted him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was way too intoxicating seeing Flint exposed as he was now, undone under Silver's touch like he had never been before.

And his voice - every time he moved his tongue his voice came out in loud, deep moans that went straight to his dick, lower and thicker than what he could have ever imagined them to be - it was _beautiful_ , Silver thought as he pressed his tongue on the crack of Flint's ass again, mouth open and forgetting all the reasons why this was dirty and wrong and he should have been disgusted and not excited as he was. It was bringing him on the edge of an orgasm without even the need to touch himself.

"Yes." Flint sighed ecstatic, his voice deep with a hint of need and desperation that made Silver's tighten his grip around the man's thigh, repressing a moan himself and sucking a kiss on his skin. He felt him run both his hands through his short hair, sighing heavily as he pressed the tip of his tongue again against his entrance ripping a grunt of pleasure out of the captain's mouth that grew louder and more frustrated at every movement Silver made, even when he withdrew to place kisses on Flint' skin trying to figure out what to do next and running his thumb against his hole distractedly, enjoying his frustrated noises and the moan of surprise he made when he licked a long, wet stripe following the curve of his ass. It made Flint's toes curl like he had been hit without warning, and Silver had to shift in a better position to find some friction for his neglected erection - but Flint's voice prompted him to continue, so instead he sucked another kiss right above his entrance, before twirling his tongue as he helped the captain spread his legs wider to give him a better access.

“God- yes.” he heard Flint groan through his teeth, his legs impossibly tense like he was using all his strength not to move despite Silver’s hands and mouth. He looked so frustrated it must have been almost painful for him to remain still and to swallow down any word he might have wanted to say, using the little scrape of self-control he was so desperately holding on to. He wished he could have simply told him to give in, to let himself go and let him in control for once, but he preferred the idea of stripping it away from him himself rather than persuading him with words.

"Fuck, it feels amazing." he whispered against the pale skin of Flint's inner thigh instead, unable to suppress a laugh before twirling his tongue again on his now throbbing hole, and this time Flint jerked his hips, moving back against Silver with his face so clearly on fire Silver had to repress a loud smirk and took a moment to enjoy the sight of him so desperate for pleasure, just running his thumb again against his entrance and wetting his lips.

“You look so good like this.” he said placing another kiss against his hole and lapping with his flat tongue mercilessly, making him groan loudly and his hips tremble slightly as he grabbed the sides of the small cot, his breath thick and heavy and his face still hidden. Still, Silver could see the redness of his face when he replaced his tongue with a thumb that he could have easily pushed inside to give him even further pleasure - but he just circled his hole with his thumb and finally Flint gave in, turning his head so he could look back at Silver with his brows furrowed.

“Please.” he begged breathlessly, and his voice was so deep Silver worried he could come just by hearing him talk like that. He took in a sharp breath before licking a teasing stripe from the back of his balls to his hole that forced Flint to press his cheek against the mattress as Silver put a hand on his thigh encouraging him to move - he wasn’t sure about how it would have felt, but it was no time to be shy. He just stood still as Flint rocked his hips back against his mouth, trying to find more friction against his entrance as Silver spread his cheeks even wider, using his tongue to fuck his loose entrance and making him cry out so loud he might have worried about someone hearing them, had he been able to think of something that wasn't Flint so lost in his pleasure to forget even that he was supposed to keep a sort of unnecessary self-control and letting himself go.

"God- John." he babbled out in a whisper, half a beg half a sigh of pleasure: " _Please_..."

He immediately stopped touching him, knowing perfectly it was the last thing Flint wanted of him and smiling when he heard him sob as he moved away and released his hips from his grip, almost making him lose balance and finding his voice as low and grave as Flint's was.

"Please what, captain?" he asked devilishly, teasing him with a kiss that made Flint arch his back and curl his fists with chant of breathless _oh fuck- please, God John yes_ that was enough of an answer and prompted Silver to spread his cheeks again, fucking the tip of his tongue in and out his loose entrance along with Flint's thrusts and feeling his own body ache for release, his cock hard and still trapped in his breeches. He didn't even know what he wanted to do - remain exactly where he was, stroke himself or fuck Flint right there pressing his face against the mattress, at least until he heard Flint beg a desperate "don't stop" that forced him to remain where he was, tongue fucking in and out until Flint came with a broken cry, every muscle of his body tense and hips rocking back hurriedly to meet Silver's tongue trying to fuck himself faster and harder, cursing and calling Silver's name until his legs almost gave in to the pleasure and Silver had to grip his thighs with both arms to stop him from falling face down on the stained mattress, kissing and licking his burning skin until they were both lying next to one another on the mattress breathing heavily.

He run one hand on his bulge, quickly pulling his trousers down with shaky hands to finally find some relief, but before he could start he felt Flint's hand on his own moving it away as he helped him finally pull his throbbing dick out and wrapped his hand around it, jerking him off without much finesse and making Silver arch his back and jerk his hips up to meet his strokes. Usually he would have dragged it out to make it last longer, but right now all he wanted to do was come as hard and as fast as possible so he thrust hurriedly into Flint's hand, finding a perfect rhythm that soon drove him over the edge and made him come all over his curled fist with a sob and Flint's name on his lips. It seemed to last both an eternity and not enough before his mind started to feel blissfully light like he had suddenly let go a long breath he didn't know he was holding, and he melt against the mattress with a satisfied sigh and smile.

"Fuck." he heard Flint say as he run his thumb on the tip of his cock, still so sensitive and wet Silver's legs twitched instinctively. His leg felt shaky and he pressed his body against Flint's, enjoying his warmth arm against arm.

It felt good, Silver realised, even though he couldn't deny that it was also rather awkward: usually they had neither the time nor a place to stay together after sex- this was another first. He wasn't sure about what he was supposed to say, if he should have said something at all, but in the end he decided it was best to get up and put his breeches on, just in case someone might have looked for them.

He heard Flint turn his head towards him when he moved, staring at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortably aware of the silence between them until it became unbearable.

"We should catch some sleep." he suggested eventually as he leaned against the wall to try to put his trousers back on as quickly as possible, gesturing towards the door of the barrack: "Perhaps I should leave."

Flint hummed distractedly, reaching for his own clothes and then shifting near the edge of the cot.

"You said it yourself that we might as well not sleep at all." he said when Silver looked at him with an eyebrow raised: "So-" 

"Are you telling me to stay here with you?"

"If you want to." he shrugged apparently entranced by his own shirt and how to turn it the right way, so that again he couldn't see Silver's smirk as he sat back on the cot and put his shirt on.

"Give me fifteen minutes and something to drink and we might start it all over again." he joked, pretending not to notice how Flint tensed at his word and hummed like it was the last thing on his mind.

For the sake of securing another night like that Silver decided to let him believe he did not know he was lying.


End file.
